


The Rolling Beatles

by lemon_beat



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexuality, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Fights, Gen, Heterosexuality, High School, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Love, Music, Party, Sexual Confusion, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_beat/pseuds/lemon_beat
Summary: Embora houvesse diversos fatores que poderiam uní-los, existia também os que separavam-os e isso que contribuía para o "ódio" bastante notável que um sente pelo outro. É de se esperar de duas bandas opostas que têm o mesmo sonho de crescer, porém apesar da rivalidade entre Beatles e Stones e das intrigas que isso gerava, um acontecimento inusitado pelo qual não contavam fará os nove garotos ingleses se aproximarem, deixando suas diferenças de lado e dando espaço à amizade e claro, ao amor.The Beatles x The Rolling Stones || yaoi || lemon
Relationships: Charlie Watts/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Keith Richards/Ronnie Wood, Mick Jagger/John Lennon





	1. Nem Todos Os Garotos Bons São Maus

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos ver no que isso vai dar 👹

Manhã de segunda-feira e todos com cara de quem lamenta por mais um final de semana repleto de diversões ter passado. Bom, o humor cativante dura pelo menos até Mick e Keith cruzarem os portões do colégio esbanjando rebeldia com suas mochilas penduradas em apenas um dos ombros, os cabelos levemente bagunçados e o uniforme desorganizado.

Todos os dias chegavam juntos, esperavam alguns minutos por Charlie, Brian e Bill e ficavam nas mesas do refeitório ou nos degraus antes da porta para o pátio, isso se não estivessem fumando em algum lugar escondido. Sempre rodeados de atenção das pessoas que os admiravam, chamando atenção mesmo que não estivessem fazendo absolutamente nada, porém nem sempre demonstravam dar bola para todo esse afeto. Típico de garotos "maus". Charlie ao menos era um pouco mais afetivo com seus admiradores, era doce com cada um e jamais recusava agrados das garotas, mas claro, sem mostrar muito ao público e ao seus amigos.

— Oi, pessoal! — Bill cumprimenta ao chegar se sentando em um dos degraus ao lado de Mick, enquanto Keith, Brian e Charlie estavam apoiados no corrimão de pedra.

— E aí, Billy? — Keith provoca e Bill revira os olhos, depois dando um pequeno riso negando com a cabeça.

Logo é respondido também pelos outros e começam um papo aleatório até por sua vez, John, Paul, George e Ringo entrarem reunidos pelos portões do colégio novamente arrancando olhares apaixonados e suspiros das garotas ao redor, o que irritava levemente Mick, mesmo com toda a popularidade que já tem.

— Olha só se não são as maricas de Liverpool desfilando — Mick os insulta com um sorriso malicioso assim que os quatro garotos se aproximam, propositalmente para eles ouvirem.

George, Ringo e Paul não ligaram — na verdade nunca ligam — para os comentários de Jagger e sua turma, mas John era um caso a parte, o que mais se metia em confusão por levar tão a sério as criancices dos Stones.

— Como é que é, Jagger? — John pergunta serenamente se aproximando do mais novo.

— Não ouviu, Lennon? Chamei você e seus amigos de maricas — responde se levantando dando ênfase na última palavra, o que só fez Lennon se irritar mais.

Os alunos que ali estavam notaram o clima e começam a se aglomerar, vendo aquela confusão se alastrar.

— Marica até eu dar um soco nessa sua cara de jegue — ameaça fechando os punhos.

— Esqueça isso, John, não vale à pena dar atenção — Paul tenta puxar o amigo delicadamente pelo braço na tentativa de evitar a futura briga.

— É John, escute sua namorada — debocha Mick.

— Você vai ver uma coisa, seu...

Antes que John pudesse avançar, George rapidamente o segura pelo outro braço.

— Cara é sério, esqueça isso. Levar à sério só vai te meter em encrenca — George o alerta ignorando a existência de Mick.

— E acha que eu vou deixar passar depois de ter nos insultado desse jeito?

— Me desculpe se não aguenta ser chamado pelo o que você é — novamente Jagger provoca.

Sendo a gota d'água para John, o mais velho se solta e acerta Mick em cheio com um soco no rosto.

— Ótimo, Lennon. Agora é minha vez — Jagger parte para cima, mas Bill e Charlie o segura antes de haver outra agressão, assim como George e Paul voltam a segurar John, agora com ajuda de Ringo. Os alunos faziam o maior barulho acompanhando tudo aquilo de perto. Alguns pedindo para parar, outros para continuar e os que provocavam pelo outro.

— Me larguem, vou pôr essa bichinha no lugar dela!

— Você vai ver Jagger, vou te quebrar na porrada se continuar me chamando assim.

Ambos se rebatiam e são arrastados para longe um do outro, porém antes que desse tempo para mais um sermão, o alarme soa e os alunos rapidamente vão para seus armários pegar o material e os adiantados para suas salas. Quando as duas bandas chegam em seus armários, a coordenadora caminha até eles.

— Jagger e Lennon, venham comigo — autoritariamente a mulher alta e bem vestida os chama.

— Boa sorte, John — Paul fala quase num sussurro lançando um olhar de decepção.

— E vocês, vão logo para suas salas!

Em silêncio, os garotos assim concedem a ordem e se direcionam para a sala da respectiva aula que cada um teria agora.

— Agora me expliquem, o que aconteceu desta vez? — ríspida e impaciente para aqueles mesmos meninos que sempre se encontravam em sua sala, pergunta com seu olhar intimidador, que talvez agora nem os intimidavam mais.

— Ele me insultou, coordenadora — Lennon começa.

— Isso é uma grande mentira. Sra. Williams, eu apenas estava cumprimentando meus amigos, John que se irritou sem motivo — mente na cara dura.

— Como você é cínico! Ele estava xingando a mim e os meus amigos. Nos chamou de maricas, insinuou até que somos gays.

— Garotos, acalmem-se! Isso é verdade, Jagger?

— Eu não xinguei, coordenadora, até porque... Tenho uma grande simpatia por gays — sorri maliciosamente para Lennon que à essa altura seu sangue borbulhava dentro do corpo.

— Ora, seu...

— Parem já com isso! — sra. Williams bate em sua mesa. — Jagger, você não engana ninguém, já estou cansada das suas mentiras e Lennon, pare de levar isso a sério. Quanto mais você der atenção, mais estará botando lenha na fogueira. Agora peçam desculpas um para o outro!

— O quê?! Não vou fazer isso sendo que ele foi o culpado! — Lennon rebate.

— Nem eu quero pedir desculpas.

— Encerrem essa infantilidade. Nem parece que estou com dois garotos do ensino médio, mas com duas crianças que não tem juízo. Vocês pedem desculpas ou eu suspendo ambos por uma semana.

Jagger e Lennon brevemente se entre olham com a cara fechada.

— Desculpe! — exclamam em coro, secos sem nem se olharem.

— Ótimo. Ficarão uma semana na detenção — a mais velha lhes entrega um papel — E se reclamarem — ela olha de relance os dois já vendo que iam se manifestar. — A pena será maior. Agora sumam daqui!

Assim fazem, se levantando e saindo da sala, agora indo para a aula que acabaram de perder quase que a metade.

*******

— Outra vez de detenção, John? — George pergunta num ar de reprovação.

A hora do intervalo chegou e os quatro estavam na mesa que sempre sentavam no refeitório, comendo.

— A culpa não foi minha, foi daquela tripa seca que começou.

— É, e você terminou — retruca Ringo. — Os dois foram culpados nessa história.

— John se você continuar assim vai ser difícil. Não é de hoje que você vem se metendo em confusões — Paul o alerta.

— Eu sei, mas está difícil, entendem? Ultimamente não tenho me controlado bem.

— É algo que está acontecendo fora da escola? Se for pode falar, só queremos ajudar.

— Também, Macca. Eu e a Mimi temos brigado ultimamente e fico preocupado com isso.

— Se desentenderam de novo?

— Ela anda estressada por causa do trabalho. Eu até já propus fazer algum bico por aí para ajudá-la nas contas, mas não me deixa de maneira alguma. Aí carregando tudo nas costas a deixa descarregada e desconta muitas vezes seu estresse em mim. Se pelo menos ganhássemos de verdade apenas tocando no Cavern, nos daria uma ajuda absurda.

— Que situação. Mas olhe, vai ficar tudo bem, John. Convença ela ao poucos de que se você trabalhar em algum lugar de meio período não te afetará na escola.

— Faça alguns agrados também, isso vai animá-la.

— Boa ideia, Ringo! — responde George.

— Valeu, pessoal, vocês me ajudam muito.

— Ah que isso. Amigos servem para quê?

— Olham só aqueles gayzinhos — Mick encarava eles de longe reunido com seus amigos em uma mesa distante, tomado por ódio.

— O que tem em mente? — Brian pergunta se referindo em como seu amigo se vingaria.

— Ainda nada, mas pretendo que seja o mais breve possível.

— Não acha que deu por hoje? — pergunta Charlie, preocupado. — E olha só seu estado. Tá com a cara roxa e querendo se meter em mais briga, se acabar apanhando de novo vai sair todo quebrado.

— Não, Charlie. Dessas maricas eu não apanho mais, aquilo mais cedo foi só uma distração minha, na próxima quem vai apanhar, e muito, serão eles. Nem que seja um. Vocês vão me ajudar.

— O quê?! — em coro, seus amigos perguntam e o encaram espantados.

— Que foi, vão me deixar na mão é?

— Não é isso, é que hoje mesmo já teve uma briga, quer nos deixar na pior também?

— Não vamos, porque será longe dos olhos das pessoas — Jagger sorri.

— Mick, Mick, que sorriso é esse? — pergunta Bill.

— Claramente de alguém que hoje acaba com a raça de um.

— Está certíssimo, Keith. E sei bem quem vai ser o sortudo de hoje — fala olhando diretamente para Ringo que ria junto com seus amigos. — ele que se prepare.

*******

Mais tarde, após a saída, Jagger vai para a detenção e John já estava lá. Procura a carteira mais longe possível e fica ali rabiscando na mesa, enquanto o professor que fingia os vigiar se concentrava em um livro fumando um charuto fedorento.

A todo momento o mais novo olhava para o relógio pendurado na parede impaciente, com a impressão de que o tempo estava passando lentamente, quase parando.

Quando enfim uma hora se passou, todos da detenção saem da sala, inclusive o professor. Mick sorrateiramente procura seus amigos que estavam do lado de fora no local onde se juntavam para fumar.

— Até que enfim — Brian suspira longamente como se tivesse prendido a respiração pelos sessenta minutos à espera de seu amigo.

— Parecia que o relógio não andava. E aí, ele já saiu?

— Ainda não — responde Keith.

— Ótimo. Vamos ficar no corredor escondidos, quando vermos ele atacamos.

Os outros quatro concordam e assim fazem.

Ringo estava na biblioteca organizando a última prateleira de livros, que por sorte era pequena. De segunda, quarta e quinta ficava depois da aula na biblioteca como voluntário para fazer limpeza e organização. Ganhava créditos por esse trabalho, mas fazia isso mais pelo seu amor à biblioteca. Adorava ver seu "santuário" limpo e organizado.

Assim que encerra, estava pronto para ir embora.

— Tchau, Maureen! — ele se despede da garota que ficava ali para atender os alunos.

— Tchau, Rings, até quarta.

Antes de sair da escola, passa em seu armário para pegar alguns materiais e tranca o mesmo depois, se direciona para o lado de fora, porém ao se virar dá de cara com Mick ali parado.

— Vai para algum lugar, madame?

— Isso não é da sua conta — responde seco e desvencilha e segue o caminho, mas é puxado por Jagger e jogado contra o armário.

— Escute aqui, nariz de tucano — o agarra pela gola da camisa. — hoje já levei desaforo do seu amiguinho, não vou levar outro, ainda mais de você. Quero uma conversa pacífica com você.

— E porque comigo? Não temos nada para conversar.

— Ah, temos sim e será pelo seu amigo.

Mick assobia e os garotos aparecem, deixando Ringo tenso.

— Quero dizer, não será só nós dois que terá uma conversa.

Richard é arrastado para o banheiro masculino e Brian tranca o mesmo, começando assim uma série de socos no menor que tentava sair, mas foi agarrado pelos braços por Bill. Mick e Keith socavam sem dó tanto seu rosto como também outras partes de seu corpo.

— Quer tentar um pouco, Brian? — Mick chama o amigo sorrindo maliciosamente.

O loiro então se aproxima olhando para Ringo carregado de maldade e lhe acerta com o joelho nas partes íntimas. Não aguentando, acaba caindo sobre o chão e é recebido por alguns pontapés de Bill e Keith. Charlie não participou, nem mesmo quis olhar, e o que olhou acabou com o coração apertado.

— Vamos rapazes, já terminamos por hoje. Já é o bastante para os amiguinhos dele relembrarem quem nós somos.

Os quatro saem de lá rindo, enquanto Charlie permanece sem que os mesmos percebam. Quando se assegurou de que foram embora e que agora só havia no ar o som dos prantos de Ringo, ele se aproxima e estende a mão para o mesmo que ainda estava deitado no chão sentindo uma dor extremamente forte.

— SE FOR PARA JUDIAR MAIS DE MIM SAIA DAQUI AGORA! — ele junta forças para gritar em Charlie.

— Eu não quero judiar. Eu quero o contrário disso.

Com dificuldade, o menor levanta o olhar para encarar Watts que mantinha uma expressão aflita e piedosa.

— Não confio em você, NEM NA MERDA DESSES CARAS COM QUEM VOCÊ ANDA — seu choro se intensifica.

Charlie um pouco desconcertado, tenta levantar Starkey e o deixa sentado no chão encostado na parede enquanto se mantém de joelhos diante do mesmo. Ainda sem dizer nada, pega um pequeno pacote de lenços dentro de sua mochila e começa a limpar delicadamente cada marca de sangue no rosto do menor que não parava de chorar.

Me desculpe pelos amigos idiotas que tenho. Você não tem culpa disso, Richard — pensa consigo.

— Saia daqui, Watts. Me deixe, não quero olhar a cara de ninguém, nem a sua — pede com a voz embargada e claramente com raiva.

— Eu vou ficar aqui até o sangue parar de escorrer. Não me importa quanto tempo levará.

Charlie continuou a limpar o que podia.

— Venha, vou levar você para a minha casa.

— Eu não vou!

— Pare de criancice, Starkey. Se você entrar na sua casa nesse estado e sua mãe ver, ela vai surtar.

— Claro, não quer que ela acuse seus amigos para a diretora, né? Já é de se imaginar que você é podre como eles.

— Eu quero apenas ajudar, Richard, mas se não quer não posso obrigar.

Após segundos de silêncio, Ringo se levanta apanhando sua mochila do chão.

— Eu vou.

Charlie assente e juntos saem da escola em sua bicicleta.

— Segure firme em meus quadris e se quiser que ninguém veja seu rosto, pode escondê-lo em minhas costas.

Ele assentiu e seguiram caminho.

Assim que chegam, Charlie deixa a bicicleta dentro da garagem e entra em casa junto ao Starr.

— Sua mãe está?

— Ah, não. Eu moro sozinho.

Ringo não disse nada, não tinha bem o que dizer já que fica tímido assim que cai a ficha da situação na qual presenciava. Nunca teve amizade com Charlie e não sabia como reagir ao seu lado.

— Coloque sua mochila ali no canto perto da porta, vou lavar as mãos e pegar o kit de primeiros socorros. Pode me esperar no sofá.

Silencioso, fez o que foi pedido. Na ausência de Charlie ficou ali apenas observando a sala, bem organizada por sinal.

— Pronto — Watts se senta ao lado dele arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa e colocando o kit sobre as próprias pernas.

Pega um pouco de algodão onde despejou um líquido para a limpeza de seus machucados. Começa a passar sobre os mesmos com cuidado enquanto Ringo fazia algumas caretas de dor reprimindo os lábios. A cada ferida limpada, Charles colocava um curativo, amenizando a dor.

— Pronto. Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora seria bom você tirar essas roupas sujas e tomar um banho. Posso te emprestar algumas roupas minhas.

Charlie o puxa pelo braço com cuidado e o guia para o andar de cima, onde ficava a suíte.

— Fique a vontade, Starkey.

— Espere um minuto. Eu vou dormir aqui?

— Se não quer que sua mãe o veja assim. Até amanhã já terá melhorado um pouco essas áreas roxas no seu rosto depois de passar pomada.

Watts o deixa e Ringo vai tomar um banho.

— Essas roupas ficaram meio grandes — se pronuncia ao terminar e se vestir assim que aparece na sala.

— Verdade — um sorriso divertido se forma. — Mas caíram bem. Agora tomarei meu banho. Pode ligar a TV se quiser.

*******

Mais tarde, ambos jantam, um pouco desconfortáveis pela falta de intimidade, mas acabavam fazendo algumas perguntas sem alongar muito o assunto, até vir certo questionamento de Starkey.

— Por que mora sozinho?

— Há um ano atrás eu queria muito vir para Liverpool, pois meus amigos estavam aqui e sabia que eles precisavam de um baterista para a banda, sem contar também com o bom ensino daqui. Pedi para meus pais se podia alugar uma casinha aqui e com a maturidade e responsabilidade que já tinha, eles permitiram.

— Isso é tão legal. Tomara que um dia eu tenha minha casa de solteiro. Chamarei todos os dias meus amigos.

Charlie sorri terminando de comer, junto a Ringo.

— Vou lavar a louça.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não precisa. Você tem que descansar.

Ao terminar a louça, ele aparece na sala.

— Charlie, posso ver sua bateria?

— Claro.

Os dois vão para um quartinho no qual o mais novo usava para compôr músicas e tocar instrumentos.

— Ela é linda! — admirado, se aproxima. — Tanto quanto a minha.

— Quer tocar?

— Eu posso?

— As paredes têm isolamento acústico, não atrapalhará ninguém.

Os olhos de Ringo brilhavam como os de uma criança em loja de brinquedo, teve a honra de tocar um pouco e recebeu até elogios de Charles.

Quando já se fazia tarde, Watts arrumou um lugar em seu quarto para seu hóspede dormir confortavelmente. Quando já deitados, ficaram ali em silêncio até Ringo fazer uma última pergunta.

— Por que foi tão legal comigo?

— Ringo, há coisas que muitas pessoas não sabem sobre mim. Eu posso até admitir que são babacas meus amigos maior parte das vezes, mas não sou como eles. Odeio confusões e brigas, não me envolvo em nenhuma e diferente desse lado "mau" deles, eu sou a parte do bem.

— Acho que se todos eles fossem como você, não me importaria em me aproximar.

Charlie sorri e quando se deu conta do silêncio, viu que Starkey já havia pegado no sono.


	2. Chocolate Com Menta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem e me desculpem por qualquer erro.

_**P.O.V. Ringo** _

Assim que acordo me dou conta que não era meu quarto. Me espanto e me sento no colchão onde estava deitado e assim que sinto uma dor imensa em meu íntimo, me recordo onde e porquê estava. Ao meu lado, a cama dele se encontra vazia e já arrumada. Sobre o criado mudo pude ver um relógio no qual marcavam seis cinquenta.

Com um pouco de dificuldade pela dor que sentia, me levanto e me dirijo para o andar de baixo. Sou guiado dali então por um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha e lá, Charlie de costas em frente ao fogão, cozinhava algo e aparentemente percebeu minha presença já que segundos depois se virou para mim revelando seu avental branco com coraçõezinhos vermelhos escrito no centro "Kiss The Cook". Achei divertido, ainda mais vindo de um Stone.

— Ah, bom dia! — um sorriso simpático se abre. — Eu ia te chamar daqui a pouco.

— Acabei acordando por conta própria — comento um tanto sem graça. — Acordou muito cedo?

— Sim. Todos os dias acordo às seis para fazer uma caminhada e quando eu volto me arrumo para a escola. Falando nisso, você está bem?

— Sim, estou.

— Seu rosto já melhorou um pouco. Boa parte das marcas roxas desapareceram, porém os cortes vão demorar um pouquinho mais até desapacerem.

— Espero que não seja tão óbvio assim que apanhei.

— Acredito que não. Se inventar uma boa desculpa ninguém desconfiará. Bom, vou ver daqui a pouco se tenho uma camisa de seu tamanho mais ou menos para você ir à escola.

— Okay. Obrigado.

— Por nada. Agora coma, fiz para você.

Ele põe um prato de panquecas com calda de caramelo para mim e tira o avental. Aquilo aparentava estar delicioso. Me sento na cadeira, porém acabo me movimentando rápido, o bastante para me provocar aquela dor novamente e involuntariamente escapa um gemido.

— Está tudo bem?

— Ãn... S-Sim, eu só acabei batendo meu pé.

— Tome mais cuidado.

Nós tomamos o café da manhã juntos sem conversar muito. Minutos após, vamos nos aprontar para a escola.

— Essa camisa ficou ótima! — falo me olhando no espelho depois de ter tomado um banho rápido e me vestido.

— Ficou mesmo. Você deu sorte. Quer uma gravata também?

— Não precisa. Eu fico sem hoje.

— Ninguém pegará no seu pé por estar com o uniforme incompleto?

— Acho que não, e qualquer coisa eu me explico.

Assim que estávamos prontos, saímos e Charlie me dá uma carona de bicicleta.

— Charles, poderia me fazer um favor?

— Diga.

— Pode me deixar na esquina antes da escola? Sabe, não quero que ninguém pense algo...

— Okay, entendi — ele solta um riso nasal.

**~**

Como pedido, Charlie faz a vontade de Ringo, que ao chegar na escola já estava sendo esperado por seus amigos.

— Ringo, onde esteve? — pergunta imediatamente Paul. — Fomos em sua casa para irmos juntos à escola e sua mãe avisou que não havia voltado para casa ontem.

— Ela está preocupada. O que houve? — John também pergunta ao menor.

— Meu Deus, esqueci de avisar ontem para minha mãe — fala mais para si do que para os outros ponto a mão no rosto. — Eu fui dormir na casa de um... Amigo.

— Qual amigo?

— Er... Um amigo meu que... Fazia tempo que não nos víamos — mente.

— Tá bom então — um tanto desconfiado, George fingi estar convencido com a resposta.

— Tem alguns machucados em seu rosto.

— Ah isso. Não é nada, apenas acabei caindo de cara no chão depois de... Andar de skate com meu amigo.

— Qual o nome dele?

Ringo engole seco, tentando inventar um nome rapidamente.

— Carlos.

Os três se entre olham, mas resolvem não se manifestarem.

— O que houve, Charlie? Ontem você não foi embora conosco — Mick pergunta enquanto fumava um cigarro encostado no muro do lado de fora da escola.

— Acabei passando na biblioteca. Tinha de pegar um livro para estudar.

O maior dá de ombros.

— Hey, se ligam naquela gatinha ali — Jagger muda de assunto apontando discretamente para uma garota de cabelos longos negros e bem arrumada que atravessava a rua acompanhada por uma outra loira.

— Qual das duas? — pergunta Bill olhando para ambas.

— A morena.

— O que têm?

— Fim de semana passado fiquei com ela.

— Mas ela não é a filha daquele reverendo não sei das quantas? — indaga Brian.

— Sim, mas quem pensa que essa aí é santa só por estar envolvida na igreja está muito enganado. Ela é uma safada e cá entre nós... Muito gostosa.

— Aí Mick, seu garanhão — Keith elogia dando tapinhas nas costas dele. — Faturou muito então.

— Claro, ninguém aguenta o charme do papai aqui.

Brian, Bill e Keith aplaudem e Mick brinca fazendo reverências enquanto Charlie ri negando com a cabeça.

O alarme soou e cada aluno foi para sua respectiva sala. Ringo, Paul, Charlie, Mick e John teriam a mesma aula, de biologia, enquanto Bill, George, Brian e Keith teriam de filosofia.

— Ah, merda! — pragueja Ringo ao se sentar sentindo novamente aquela dor incômoda.

— O que houve? — Paul pergunta preocupado.

— Nada, apenas dormi de mau jeito e estou com dor nas costas.

— Se quiser tenho um remédio para dor aqui.

— Eu aceito.

Ele tomou para ver se sua dor passava. Quando a professora chega, todos os alunos se posicionam e se mantém em silêncio.

— Muito bom dia, turma!

— Bom dia, sra. Harris — a turma a responde em coro.

*******

— E aí, o que acham de sairmos para algum lugar? — propõe John.

Eram cinco horas da tarde, horário da saída. O sol já estava quase se pondo e o clima estava agradável. Os quatro Beatles saíam juntos do mesmo jeito que entraram.

— Em dia de semana, Lennon?! — George quase repreendendo-o.

— Vamos para algum lugar simples. O que acha a sorveteria?

— Ótima ideia! — Paul se anima. — Eu vou.

— E você, Rings?

— Vou com vocês também — o mais velho sorri.

Da escola vão para a sorveteria que não era distante.

Se sentam em uma das mesas e fazem seus pedidos. Enquanto esperam, vêem Charlie, Brian e Bill entrando.

— Olhem só. Parece até que nos perseguem.

John os encara com os olhos semi cerrados.

— John, John, não comece. Tenho certeza que eles nem ao menos nos viram — Paul o acalma.

— Mas logo vão nos ver e começar a provocar.

— Quem faz isso é o Mick, eles estão sem ele então não tem como criar confusão.

Os três garotos se sentam em uma mesa distante dos Beatles, nem tinham notado seus rivais.

— Aqui está, meninos — a garçonete aparece e serve os sorvetes dos quatro que agradecem ao mesmo tempo.

— Hm Paul, esse é de frutas vermelhas? — John pergunta com os olhos brilhando prestes a pegar um pouco do amigo.

— Ah, nem vem John. Você tem o seu.

— Só quero provar um pouquinho.

Lança o famoso olhar pidão irresistível.

— Está bem. Mas só um pouco.

John com sua colherzinha, pega uma quantidade generosa para si, fazendo Paul reclamar.

— Você pegou um monte, John!

— Peguei nada.

— Parece criança vocês dois! — George ri.

Enquanto brincavam e riam, Ringo olhava de relance para a mesa onde três dos Stones se encontravam e acaba por fixar em Charlie que sorria enquanto conversava com Brian e Bill.

— Pegue do meu então, Macca. Chega de brincadeira, o pessoal já está olhando para nós.

Assim faz, pegando a mesma quantidade que John pegara do seu.

— O seu é de qual sabor, Ringuero? — George pergunta, mas acaba sendo ignorado pelo menor que estava distraído. — Richard!

— Ãn... Quê?

— Está sonhando acordado, é?

— Ah, não — dá uma risada nasal um pouco sem graça. — Estava pensando longe.

— Qual o sabor do seu sorvete?

— Cereja. Quer um pouco?

— Eu quero!

Ringo pega um pouco de seu sorvete com a própria colherzinha e dá para seu amigo.

— Delícia!

George, John e Paul voltam a brincar entre si enquanto Starr volta a olhar Charlie que degustava um milkshake de chocolate com menta. Sabia o sabor, pois pôde ouvir na hora que fez seu pedido.

Assim que os quatro terminam, pagam suas contas e vão embora, deixando apenas os Stones na sorveteria, que nem se deram conta da existência do quarteto.

— Foi ótimo esse finalzinho de tarde. Vejo vocês amanhã! — Paul se despede.

— Até amanhã! — George e John falam em coro.

— Tchau, pessoal! — Ringo responde e cada um segue seu caminho.

Seus pensamentos ainda eram distantes, caminhava lentamente segurando as alças de sua mochila.

_"Eu vou ficar aqui até o sangue parar de escorrer."_

Um sorriso involuntário se estampa em seus lábios.

_"Segure firme em meus quadris e se quiser que ninguém veja seu rosto, pode escondê-lo em minhas costas."_

_"Ringo, há coisas que muitas pessoas não sabem sobre mim. Eu posso até admitir que são babacas meus amigos maior parte das vezes, mas não sou como eles."_

_"Diferente desse lado 'mau' deles, eu sou a parte do bem."_

Seu corpo começa a se envolver numa dança enquanto caminhava e sentia a melodia de seu coração batendo. Não havia ninguém na rua a não ser ele mesmo. De olhos fechados balança seus braços enquanto dava pequenas piruetas e assim que abre os olhos e se vê naquela situação, verifica se tinha alguém o olhando. Volta então a caminhar normalmente e rindo baixinho até a porta de sua casa.

— Mãe, cheguei!

— Meu filho! — ela corre ao encontro de seu filho e o abraça fortemente. — Onde esteve ontem à noite? Fiquei tão preocupada, Richie.

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Fiquei na casa de um amigo. Desculpe não ter avisado nada, eu simplesmente esqueci.

— Tudo bem. E o que são esses machucados em seu rosto? — pergunta alisando o rosto de seu filho.

— Não foi nada demais. Andei no skate do meu amigo e acabei caindo de cara no chão, mas estou bem.

— Que bom, isso que importa. O jantar está quase pronto. Está com fome?

— Não muita — responde se direcionando à escada. — Tomei sorvete agora com os meninos.

— Entendi. Quando der fome não deixe de se alimentar.

— Okay — sorri indo para seu quarto.

Joga sua mochila em um canto aleatório e tira os sapatos soltando um longo suspiro. Olha um pouco à volta e caminha até o grande espelho, onde vê sua imagem ainda com o uniforme escolar e aquela camisa na qual Charlie lhe emprestou e continuava com seu perfume. Ringo aproxima a manga de seu nariz e sente o aroma único e viciante.

Decide tomar um banho e esquecer um pouco de qualquer pensamento. 

Depois de limpo e relaxado, pega sua camisa suja de sangue dentro da mochila e a de Charlie e vai para a lavanderia. Lavou ambas à mão e a que não lhe pertencia com mais delicadeza. Torceu e levou-as para a secadora. Assim que seca, teve o prazer de passar uma delas e dobrá-la para entregar ao dono assim que chegasse o dia seguinte.

_"Você é um baterista e tanto! Melhor que eu, Rings."_


End file.
